


Garden Work

by WTFGayLittleZooid



Series: Kirby - Viva Piñata AU [4]
Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Viva Piñata AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFGayLittleZooid/pseuds/WTFGayLittleZooid
Summary: Marx and Chilly work on the garden while Magolor works. This is just pure ridiculous fluff
Relationships: Chilly/Magolor/Mark | Marx
Series: Kirby - Viva Piñata AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169591
Kudos: 16





	Garden Work

“Where are the watercress seeds again?” Marx asked, digging the tip of his muddy boot a few yards away from his raisant’s home. Once a deep enough hole was created, he sat down on his beach ball to better his aim. As he waited for Chilly to answer, he moved the apple tree seed around in his mouth until he could easily spit it out. It landed straight in the hole. 

“Uh…” Chilly mumbled to himself, trying to remember as he dug his shovel into the ground, trying to expand the pond. “On the fence by Lor’s house… I think.”

“Thank you~!” Marx said in a sing-song voice, covering up the hole with the dirt he dug out. He bounced off the beach ball with ease, humming as he walked over to the fence. There were a few green seeds on the fence, and they were in fact watercresses. Marx crouched, carefully biting them and keeping them in his mouth so he wouldn’t drop them. 

“Ooh~! What’cha going for this time, Frosty?” Marx teased, voice a little muffled with the seeds stashed in his cheeks like a hamster. 

Chilly smiled at his partner, and started digging again. “Well, I’m thinking about making this kind of… curve around the border a little, and maybe make a smaller river around Lor’s house,” Chilly started, shoveling away some dirt as water flowed in. “And then maybe even go over to Daroach or Dedede and see if we can make a bridge of some sort.”

“Sounds awesome!” Marx laughed. “Though if you get it anywhere closer to Cucker’s anthill, you lose your pond privileges,” the jester teased as he continued to dig holes along the pond’s edge with his feet for the watercress seeds. 

“The bridge is  _ for  _ Cucker,” Chilly said, glancing over at the happy raisant who was currently climbing around on an old apple tree. 

“So we just trudge through the water?” Marx giggled, starting to struggle with balancing the work of planting the seeds and looking at Chilly. Even with the mask on, he could still imagine Chilly’s face and just that image made his chest flutter and cheeks warm. 

“Yep!” Chilly failed to silence a chuckle, the bells attached to his mask and shovel handle ringing as his shoulders shook. The gardener continued with digging the pond, mostly using his feet to stomp the shovel deep enough into the ground for water to flow through. 

“Dude, stop- it’s like you’re  _ trying  _ to make it difficult for me to work with your laugh,” Marx teased, only getting more laughter from the other gardener. Marx wished he had a full face mask instead of just the ones that covered his eyes, because his cheeks were burning red and it was very obvious. “Stop!!” Marx jokingly whined, sitting down and starting to move the watercress seeds closer to his teeth. 

“It’s not my fault you have fantastic taste,” Chilly grinned, shoveling another load of dirt and glancing to Marx who nearly choked on the watercress seeds. 

“STOP- Stop! Please, I am begging you~!” Marx giggled, and Chilly chuckled, shaking his head. He liked making Marx laugh. A lot. The jester could never get enough air when he inhaled and made little snorting noises instead and it was a mixture of hilarious and adorable to Chilly. 

“I will if you help me with the pond,” Chilly teased, watching Marx spit out a seed into the hole and cover it up. Chilly paused when Marx didn’t answer and he heard the sound of water rippling and a bell ringing. He looked over to his newtgat, Snowcone, who was a blue variant. 

They cooed, tilting their head as their frills twitched. Chilly smiled and pet them underneath their fin, as it trilled and wagged their tail in delight. 

“Challenge accepted!” Marx shouted, standing up from his beach ball once he was done with the seeds. “You can water the plants and  _ I _ ’ _ ll  _ work on the pond.” Chilly raised an eyebrow. 

“Marx, I love you, but…  _ how.  _ You need a shovel,” Chilly said, the arms of his scarf picking up the shovel as he crossed his actual arms. 

“Not if you’re a fucking wimp!” Marx threw his head back and cackled, Chilly shaking his head. Despite what Marx said, Chilly was actually very strong compared to his two partners, his arms even having a bit of muscle (another thing Marx loved about Chilly. If you haven’t been picked up and moved aside by your boyfriend because you were being a nuisance you’re missing out, in Marx’s opinion). 

“If you’re so cocky, then why not show me?” Chilly playfully teased, unclicking the watering can from his belt. Snowcone immediately climbed out of the water from hearing the sound, and Chilly couldn’t resist watering the newtgat who danced happily and trilled with happiness, before going back into the water.

“Then use your eyes and watch,” Marx huffed, walking over to the edge of the pond. Snowcone looked at him curiously, before climbing out and shaking off some of the water from their paper. Marx failed to hide a little “aw” at the piñata, and ignored Chilly’s absolutely adorable chuckle. Marx then began to start digging at the soil with the heel of his boot, kicking it away and trying to make room for more water. A little slower than the shovel, but incredibly impressive nonetheless. 

Chilly watched, impressed and proud, and then noticed the mud that Marx was standing on wasn't very stable and was about to break. And like the A+ boyfriend he was, he didn’t say anything. “Impressive,” Chilly said, genuinely meaning it but also having to suppress a chuckle to avoid warning Marx of the inevitable. 

The jester was about to crack a joke, before getting cut off. Chilly lost it, giggling once he heard the splash and saw Marx slip and fall into the pond. Marx didn’t say anything, purely in shock and trying not to lose it over Chilly’s laugh. “Asshole!” Marx teased, sitting in the pond and watching as Snowcone entered it again and swam up to him. 

“Wow, even your piñata is more considerate than you,” Marx said, a playful tone to his voice, as Snowcone circled around him playfully. Cucker, Marx’s raisant, heard the commotion and quickly ran over to help its owner. And by help it was just going “Meep!” From the edge of the pond. Marx looked over at Chilly, who had not let up on the wheezing laughter and was practically bending over wheezing. 

“Could you at least help me out, Jack Frost?” Marx laughed as well, clothes heavy and completely soaked. 

“Yeah- yes I will- just- just give me a moment,” Chilly stumbled through words in between fits of laughter. 

Before Chilly could get over to Marx, a familiar arctic preztail ran up, ruffing at Marx in the pond. 

“...why is Marx in the pond..?”

“Mags!” Marx shouted, pure joy in his eyes and voice as he saw Magolor enter the garden. 

“He fell in helping me with the pond,” Chilly chuckled, the arms of his scarves stabbing the shovel into the ground before he walked over to Marx in the pond. “How was work?” One of the arms of his scarf wrapped around Marx and helped him out of the pond, earning him a big wet hug from Marx. 

“A little boring, but alright,” Magolor chuckled, walking up to his boyfriends and joining in on the uncomfortable hug. He moved his mask to the top of his head, and Chilly moved his scarf, so Magolor could give the two a quick kiss. Magolor fixed his mask, and Chilly adjusted his scarf. None of them pulled from the hug. “Fluff sold me some more piñata accessories, and Kirby and Susie bought a few so that was good,” Magolor spoke, voice soft as he enjoyed the time with his partners. 

“Was Lor good in the Shoppe?” Chilly asked, pulling away from the hug finally. The gardener looked at the mentioned preztail, who was already greeting Cucker and Snowcone. The piñata quickly got into a play-position, with Snowcone and Cucker catching on quickly and the three began to run around the garden in a game of tag. 

“Yep~! She did great. Susie wasn't impressed by her, though,” Magolor chuckled, pulling from the hug. 

Before Chilly could say anything else, Marx started to shake off the water like a soaked barkbark. Magolor jumped back, laughing, while Chilly tried to shield himself with his scarf.

“Ack- Stop that!” Chilly said, holding his arms out. 

“Okay!” Marx stopped as he was told, beaming with pride now that he wasn’t completely and utterly soaked anymore. 

“...you’re so lucky I’m used to the cold,” Chilly sighed, wiping off some of the water that he could. 

“Well I’m not!” Magolor said, attempting to sound angry but the cracked voice as he tried not to laugh gave him away. 

“Oh?” Marx grinned smugly. “What‘cha gonna do about it, catboy?”

Magolor grinned underneath his mask, the ears attached to it twitching mischievously. “This!”

“Wait wh- ACK-“ 

“TRAITOR-!“

Marx grabbed Chilly’s scarf and tackled Marx back into the pond, taking Chilly down with him. 

Magolor giggled as there was a massive splash, and plenty of confused and startled cries from their pinatas. Marx sat up quickly, glaring at the giggling Magolor. Chilly sat up, playfully pushing Magolor away from him as his scarf smacked him beside the head. 

Magolor couldn’t stop giggling, his cape flowing in the water as he just sat in it. “Asshole,” Marx giggled, scooting next to Magolor, but not getting out of the pond. Magolor quickly wrapped an arm around Marx, leaning against the now blushing jester. “You’re idiots,” Chilly huffed, taking off his jacket so he wasn’t as heavy in the water, but not leaving since well- Marx and Magolor weren’t for whatever reason. He tossed his jacket to the ground so it wouldn’t get as soaked, but left his scarf on. One arm of the scarf wrapped around his giggling boyfriends as he got as comfortable as he could in the shallow water, leaning against them. 

“Are we your idiots though?” Marx still giggled. 

“...I wish you weren’t,” Chilly sarcastically said, rolling his eyes and sitting in Magolor’s lap, who kissed him on the forehead. 

“That’s a lie and you know it,” Magolor chuckled, calming down a little as he held Marx closer and basically nuzzled into his side.

“...shit, I guess you two really are rubbing off on me,” Chilly laughed, bells ringing as he did. Marx laughed like a fucking witch, while Magolor’s giggle sounded akin to a squeaky door. Chilly smiled, a little uncomfortable in the water but the comfort of his partners was more than worth it. Snowcone entered the pond and swam into Chilly’s arms, curling up on his chest and taking a nap. Chilly pet his piñata, and nuzzled into Marx’s chin lovingly. 

“...I love you two,” Chilly said, full sincerity to his voice as Marx cuddled him back. 

“Love you too, Frosty,” Marx teased, smiling as he blushed. 

“Right back at you, Chilly,” Magolor also said, intertwining his fingers gently with Chilly’s as they sat there, smiling and enjoying the ridiculous spot to cuddle. It was nice. 


End file.
